Cleaning
by Toa Karou
Summary: Written for a prompt challenge. Shouichi returns to the Misugi residence to do what he's best at.


Yo minna-san! I'm back from a reeeeally long break! Basically, my national exams were over about 2 months ago, and I've just recently gotten back to writing stories again. During that 2 months I've been busy watching Agito. My verdict? It's now one of my favourite shows to date. Shouichi-kun~!

This is a fic in response to prompt challenge #3 over at community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ridevendor/, an LJ community managed by me and Icepath (KamenRiderKoori) where we dump most of our fan fiction. Do check it out!

*Ahem* As I was saying, this was written with the prompt 'Binder clip'. Curious as to how it's related to 'cleaning'? Me too. Let's read it.

_Note: It's my first Agito fic, as well as my first actual fic for 2 months. It's a little awkward as a result._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kamen Rider, Agito and other series older than 2 years would be much, much, MUCH easier to find and watch.**

* * *

The house was a mess.

A year after the final battle against the Overlord, Tsugami Shouichi, one of the 2 remaining Agitos, had adapted well to his new independent lifestyle. Of course, he did the laundry, cooking and housekeeping all by himself, while working at his newly established Agito Restaurant. But every once in a while, he took time off his busy work to visit his 'family', the ones who had taken care of him while he had been amnesiac. Perhaps, just perhaps, his last visit had been too long ago, Shouichi thought as the front door to his former residence opened.

The interior was coated in a layer of dust, unseen to the human naked eye. But Shouichi wasn't a normal human, oh no. He was an Agito, one of 3 warriors who had used their gifted powers to defend humanity. He swiped a finger over the sofa in disgust, as Misugi-sensei watched in embarassment.

"Sensei, when was the last time the house was cleaned throughly?" Shouichi glanced around the living room, looking at the piles of magazines that had piled up on the coffee table in the middle of the room (strange, why hadn't he spotted those the first time?). A seperate pile of scrap paper, some of which were still held together by staples and clips, sat in a box labelled 'Recycle'.

"If I'm not wrong, it was during your last visit..." Misugi-sensei dipped his head slightly, grinning nervously as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Shouichi sighed.

"Mana-chan! Taichi! Time to clean up again!"

The step-siblings groaned, before they reluctantly picked up their cleaning equipment and set to work, as they always did whenever Shouichi returned. In a way, this was how they welcomed Shouichi back home, by joining him in his favourite activity - doing housework.

Shouichi turned back to Misugi-sensei. "You too, sensei. This house won't clean itself!" He shoved a broom into the university professor's hands, before shifting his attention to the neglected 'Recycle' pile.

As he set to work removing the staples and paper clips from the pieces of paper, he slowly grew frustrated whenever his long hair fell in front of his face, obscuring his vision. Superhuman or not, unclipped hair can hinder your sight severely, as Shouichi found out. Pouting slightly, he grabbed a nearby binder clip and clipped his hair neatly to one side. He shook his head back and forth to test his new hair clip out, smiling when he could see clearly again.

Later, the house was significantly cleaner and neater. The stoves were washed till they shone again, the usual gunk and dried sauce quickly removed with a little detergent and water. The cupboards had regained their former bright finish. The family stood back to admire their day's work.

"We did well, didn't we?" Taichi asked, panting from the effort of cleaning the glass doors several times over.

"Just like old times, how nostalgic..." Misugi-sensei remarked, also worn out from trying to meet Shouichi's demanding expectations for a 'clean' house. Not even bacteria would be able to survive in this house, with the amount of detergent they had used in the last 4 hours...

Taichi flopped onto the sofa, only to sit up after noticing something shiny in Shouichi's hair. "Shouichi, what's that?" He pointed to the man's new clips.

Shouichi groped around the side of his head, until he found the binder clips. "Oh, these? My hair kept falling in front of my face, so I clipped it up with these clips. Like them?" He laughed.

"Ehhh... You remind me of that strange guy from that show I watch. All you need now is to carry a blank book around wherever you go!" He made a gesture with both hands on his forehead, with only his index fingers and thumbs extended, the latter of which touched at the tips, forming a rough 'W' shape. He then did a gun gesture, pointing at Mana, before bursting out in laughter and falling back onto the sofa.

While Mana teased Taichi, Shouichi tried to remove the impossibly tightly attached binder clips from his brown hair. Misugi-sensei offered his help, slowly removing the clips, but without plucking a few strands of hair out. "I need to start controlling what that boy watches. He's been talking about becoming a detective for a while now instead of studying hard like he should."

"It's good to have an idol, sensei. At least he's not dreaming of becoming some superhero. Now, who wants some cabbage stew? I'm cooking tonight!"


End file.
